


Tickling DB

by sarahgirl1998



Category: Happy Tree Friends
Genre: Comedy, Gen, Humor, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 04:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16611656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: Nutty discovers a secret about the cool cat of the Happy Tree Friends Forest, Disco Bear....This was a request, but that’s not the secret.





	Tickling DB

Nutty was always a fan of Disco Bear. He had listened to most of his music and talked to him frequently. He was probably one of the coolest guys Nutty had ever met - and cooler than any of the Happy Tree Friends had ever met.

But one day, Nutty discovered a secret about him. Probably the last guy he would ever expect to have so much as one secret...

Nutty was hanging out with Disco Bear in his living room, with all of that cool stuff he had there and that sweet music playing. Despite that Nutty knew that the disco-loving bear wrote music as cool as himself, he mostly treated him as a normal friend.

But it was then that Nutty came up with the idea.

“Hey, Disco Bear?” Nutty asked. “I have a question...”

“Yeah?” Disco Bear immediately replied. “What is it?”

Nutty paused for a moment, as if trying to regain all of his self-confidence before he asked the question.

“Are you ticklish?”

”Yeah, why?” Not long after he had said that, Disco Bear realized what Nutty had just asked him. “Wait, what?”

But Nutty has already accepted his first answer. He smiled playfully as he raised his hands up for Disco Bear to see. Disco Bear’s eyes widened and pupils shrunk slightly as he realized what was going to happen.

"Uh, Nutty? What are you...?"

Before he could finish his question, Nutty placed his hands right on his belly and started tickling him. Disco Bear immediately began to laugh - probably the most fitting laugh that Nutty had ever heard from him. It sounded so cool, so smooth... It was like listening to one of his acclaimed 70s-style music.

After a few minutes of this, Nutty pulled his hands away and giggled to himself. Disco Bear sat there, panting and trying to catch his breath. He blushed a little at Nutty for what he had done.

"Oh, Nutty..." Disco Bear said. "Did you have to?"

"Sorry, I couldn't resist." Nutty giggled to himself.

Disco Bear simply smiled at him. He couldn't be mad at someone playful, whether it be to him or someone else. Besides, Nutty was one of his fans and close friends.


End file.
